


The Other Hofferson

by Queen_of_Typing1997



Series: The Other Hofferson [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Basically I thought about what would happen if Astrid was a little different, F/M, HTTYD + OFC, HTTYD - Freeform, Humor, I am not good a tags, OFC - Freeform, Other Hofferson, Romance, So yeah she has a twin sister now, Toothless is freaking adorable, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Typing1997/pseuds/Queen_of_Typing1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingrid Hofferson, Astrid's twin sister, has a terrible secret. She is in love with the village screw up, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. But when Hiccup finally seems to prove himself to be a true Viking by shooting a Night Fury out of the sky it seems that things will change. Only when Hiccup makes a dangerous call Ingrid finds herself learning more about dragons and the boy she loves. <br/>And she'll have to make the most important decision of her life; betray Hiccup and Toothless, or keep their secret and betray her village and everything she's ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Hofferson

The Hairy Hooligan tribe has long resided on a distant island in the archipelago, long ago my ancestors had come to the island and decided to name it Berk. Why they picked that name specifically, I shall never know. It always sounding like birch, but we don't have any birch on the island so that didn't make sense. But then again my ancestors probably weren't the smartest, especially when they decided to pick this island to take up root on. I'll admit the island can be pretty nice when you get over the tiny pest problem.

My name's Ingrid Hofferson, and I am one of the Hofferson twins. My sister, Astrid, and I aren't the only twins on the island. There wasn't much competition of any kind between my sister and me and the other group of twins because those two psychopaths could make a blank sheet of paper look like a genius. Sure Vikings aren't known for our intelligence, but even Vikings know you need a double-digit number of brain cells to survive.

As far as people skills, most would consider me the friendlier twin. Which basically means I am slightly less likely to throw an axe into your face if you test my patience. Neither one of us are what you could call a people persons. Honestly we both prefer the company of sharp stabbing things that fleshlings, but I blamed my mom for that one. Needless to say, both of us were equally violent and shared a certain fondness for weapons. We have both named our axes, which by the way it totally normal in Viking society.

As far as looks go Astrid and I are totally identical if we were to switch clothes one day no one would be able to tell the difference between us. The only real thing that was different was our hair. While I would never admit it, I loved to braid hair. And more often than not I would end up braiding Astrid's hair because I could not for the life of me braid my own hair.

Sadly Astrid was neither skilled nor did she enjoy braiding like I did, whenever she tried to return the favor… bad things happened. So instead I just left my hair in a ponytail. We both had bangs that were styled the same way… except mine had been cut a little shorter. Thanks, dad.

We dressed the same practically; except my shirt was purple instead of red. And I decided to pass on having spikes on my shoulder pads, but that was mostly because I accidently stabbed myself in the face one time when my shoulder pads were spiked. My skirt was also gray because I thought the gray went with the purple better. So basically besides our colors, my sister and I had the same fashion sense.

As I mentioned earlier Berk had a bit of a pest problem. Most islands had things like rats or maybe some pesky bugs. Not to brag but we have something a bit more troublesome, and a whole lot bigger.

And they were the reason that I was rudely awoken by my dear sister pushing me out of bed.

"What in the name of sanity did I do to deserve that?" I shouted instantly awake as I glared heatedly at my sister. My twin stood over my with her arms crossed, a serious frown looking down at me.

"You didn't do anything." Astrid assured me the corner of her lips briefly twitching as if she might smile. But it was gone when suddenly from outside we heard a loud feral roar, which was quickly followed by angry Vikings shouting curses about 'flying devils'. Astrid rolled her eyes shifting to lean on one leg as she announced, "It's the dragons again. Come on, get up."

I groaned in annoyance only to hold out my hand so Astrid could pull me to my feet. I glanced outside with disdain, our neighbor's house was on fire… again. Poor Mud, he just finished that roof. I sighed nodding at my sister, "Let's go put out some fires."

I followed my sister out of our empty house, my parents had probably already jumped into the fray to protect the village from our 'pest problem'. I never knew why the dragons liked to attack Berk specifically, there's wasn't really anything that great here for them to be interested in. They always seemed to be grab and go, so they obviously weren't here because they wanted a challenge.

What I did know, was that we Viking's were stubborn people. So in other words we were not leaving this island, no matter how many times we had to rebuild the neighborhood.

As luck would have it about halfway on my way to the fire brigade equipment I managed to run headfirst into someone. I only saw a flash of green and brown before I found myself on the ground. I groaned when I realized I had hit the ground, thankfully I was quick to recover and was sitting up before I could be trampled by a careless Viking.

I looked forward with a glare and an insult already prepared to tell off whoever had just run into me, only for my words to catch in my throat when I saw who it was. It was none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock on the ground in front of my already rubbing his head on his knees. With a name like that you'd probably get some mixed signals, thankfully no one ever called him by his full name. Most of the time he was just Hiccup, or, of course there was also the alternative Hiccup the Useless that most of the other teens liked to use.

He wasn't very popular around the village, and almost all of the other teens my age loved to pass the time tormenting the poor guy. And they'd been doing it for years, basically since the first day they meet him.

Hiccup wasn't exactly the strongest Viking on Berk, in fact, a lot of people didn't even consider him to be a Viking, and somehow he always found a way to cause trouble. But that was just one of the reasons I liked him.

Yes, you did read that right. I, Ingrid Hofferson, have a crush on Hiccup the Useless.

I couldn't help it. And it wasn't like I just looked at him one day and decided that I would be attractive to him. I never planned on acting on my feelings either, mostly because it would probably give my entire family a heart attack if I did. Maybe I was just going through that 'boy crazy' phase that mom liked to talk about. It was just something about that awkward little dork, with his bright green eyes and light dusting of freckles that just made my heart speed up.

"What are you doing?" I demanded hiding my concern and embarrassment under a curtain of fake annoyance as Hiccup jumped to his feet. Like I said Hiccup got into an awful lot of trouble, most of the time during the dragon raids so he was kind of forbidden to be outside during them.

"Sorry Ingrid! I gotta go!" Hiccup yelped awkwardly as he started to run clumsily for the forge, only to suddenly stumble back and pull me to my feet before racing off again. Maybe it was just the dragon fire, but his cheeks looked more than a little red.

Now with his back to me I found myself smiling after him with a happy sigh. Man I hope he didn't get eaten by dragons. Gods, why couldn't you have made him bulkier?

"Grid! Where'd you go?!" Astrid shouted expertly hiding her concern, managing to snap me out of my dreamy daze just in time for me to dodge a dive-bombing gronkle.

"I'm coming, Strid!" I shouted back annoyed as I rushed towards her. When I got near to the fire brigade stuff she angrily tossed me a pre-filled bucket of water with an exasperated roll of her eyes.

"FIRE!" Somebody screamed before she could even begin to yell at me for splitting up from her. Silently thanking the gods for intervening, I helped the group pull the giant water barrel over to the nearest raging fire. With our buckets already filled Astrid and I rushed forward as soon as we let go of the barrel, dossing the inferno with water.

We turned around just in time to avoid getting a nice fire blast to the face, I frowned when I realized that the fire we had just put out was already relit but a stupid dragon. I almost overlooked him at first but all of a sudden I spotted Hiccup staring at us longingly, the firelight reflecting in his eyes perfectly.

If anyone were to notice or comment I would have blamed the warmth of my cheeks on the dragon fire.

We continued on with our job without too much problem, well except for Snotlout basically setting himself on fire. He was the villages flirt who really could not take a hint, thankfully I managed to escape him when he began trying to lift up the water barrel himself. But I also got separated from Astrid.

Which means that I broke one of our Hofferson sacred laws, in fact I broke rule number 1: Never Separate.

Once I noticed that we had been split up I immediately stopped in the middle of the inflamed street and threw my head back groaning in annoyance. Running one hand over my face I looked around the area, ignoring the chaos and battle. I needed a game plan here, my number one priority was finding Astrid before she noticed that I was missing. I shudder to think what kind of horror she was capable of if she was looking for me. So I needed to get to higher ground, preferable ground that wasn't on fire, to find her. At least that was my intention when I climbed up that hill, so I was a little surprised when instead of Astrid I found Hiccup.

Somehow in the chaos he had gotten out of the forge and had made it all the way out here to the open field, where we normally let sheep roam. And he even had some kind of crazy new machine out here too. It was the perfect set up for yet another Hiccup catastrophe.

I found myself freezing in worry. What Hiccup lacked in strength he definitely made up for it in brains, which couldn't be said for the other boys on this island. He was the smartest guy to ever live on this island by far, making inventions and plans so complicated even Gobber the village blacksmith, and Hiccup's unofficial babysitter, found his head spinning whenever he tried to make them out.

Before I could call out to him, or more likely throw him over my shoulder so I could drag him kicking and screaming back to his house or the forge, a chilling sound suddenly began to echo through the night. I knew that sound, most Vikings did as well, and it sent my skin crawling.

"Nightfury," I whispered watching the sky with baited breath in a useless attempt to catch a glimpse of the illusive dragon. Out of all of the beasts that hounded out island, the Nightfury was by far the most dangerous. No one had ever seen on face to face, but no one could forget the horrible screeching that sounded before it destroyed one of our ships… or one of our towers.

As if I had cued in it a purple blast shot out of nowhere and flew through the air blasting out watching tower to pieces as if it had been made of paper. I was so distracted by that I almost missed Hiccup's big moment.

He fired his machine suddenly sending a bola flying father than any Viking could ever hope to throw it into the sky. My eyes widened more as the night was filled not only by the battle raging behind us but the screech of a falling dragon.

He….Hiccup he'd done it. He hit it! Oh by the gods, Hiccup had actually hit it! He hit a Nightfury! Was that even possible?

"Yes! I hit it!" Hiccup cheered sounding about as thrilled as I was shocked. He threw his scrawny arms up into the air before he turned looking around the area as he called, "Did anybody see that?"

I'm not sure if he saw me, but I know he didn't see the Monstrous Nightmare coming up behind him.

"Hiccup! Behind you!" I screamed in warning bolting forward as fast as I could, thankfully the hill wasn't steep. Hiccup turned back to the dragon in time to see a large scaled claw come down on his machine smashing it to splinters. To his credit Hiccup didn't even scream at the sight of the incredible dangerous, no doubt hungry, dragon stalking him he only slouched his shoulder and dropped his arms as he looked at the dragon before him.

"Hiccup!"


End file.
